Begin Again
by KillerPen
Summary: Sasuke realizes that he loves Naruto, but how do two emotionally crippled people find each other? Oh, and by the way someone is trying to kill Naruto. Lots of drama. Girl Naruto.


**I've been away from the Fanfiction world working on a book of my own and finding out that I'm a crappy writer, who needs a lot more practice.**

 **This story is a combo of a couple of ideas that I've had in the past. My hope is that I'll improve my character development and storylines. Work on the obvious grammatical mistakes that I should not be making anymore.**

 **Naruto is a girl. Kakashi is not Hokage (yet?).**

 **I'm not good at the whole fighting stuff. This story will be more about relationship development and secrets coming to the forefront and how the characters deal with that.**

 **Warning for Sakura fans - I don't like her. You probably wont like my version of her.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Peace in the shinobi world was simply a decrease in the number of fatalities that occurred during missions. No one really expected murders and killers to drop their weapons and start sing kumbaya around a camp fire, not even Naruto. So, when Tsunade-sama had assigned them this mission, it was clear that it was going to be a fight.

They were _the_ most powerful shinobi in Konoha, and Naruto and he were the most powerful people in all of the shinobi villages. So, when the rookie 9, Sai and team Gai were gathered for a debriefing Sasuke knew that their enemy was powerful. He wasn't frightened, in all honestly, he was excited. The only one of them that really provided a challenge for him was Naruto and at this point in their lives there was no real bloodlust involved, he would even go as far as to say that their fights were playful.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the time that he spent with Orochimaru or the defects in his mind caused by the trauma of his childhood, but there was always a part of him that wanted to feel bones break, warm blood seep between his fingers and down his arms. That part of him was wide awake when it was clear that their enemy was more than content with hiding behind his army than facing them head on. Some of the others (Naruto) tried, even during the heat of battle, to capture instead of kill. But, for Sasuke it was the opposite. People had to earn his mercy, his trust.

He was slicing through a couple of enemies when he heard a scream.

Sakura.

Sasuke didn't understand why she still came on missions. In his opinion, she should stay in the hospital where she could be of some use. She was not combat prepared. In their genin days it had always been Naruto and him saving her, and in 8 years nothing had changed. She always got this dreamy look in her eyes when he struck down her enemies for her. Knowing her, Sasuke was sure that she thought that it was out of love for her instead of the fact that he viewed her as a toddler.

Sasuke was on his new over to her when he heard a whimper, a sound that he had only heard a handful of times before in his life. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, a red stain blooming on her orange jumpsuit. A child hid behind Naruto's legs, clutching at the fabric in fear. The kid was clearly impeding Naruto's movement and her ability to protect them. Only Naruto could find a friend in the middle of a battlefield.

It was then that their enemy decided to attack, aiming what seemed to a large chakra cannon at them. There were 13 of them shooting though the sky, all aimed in their general direction of Konoha shinobi. It seemed like their enemy was desperate to hurt them in any way possible, uncaring if his men were hurt in the process. Sasuke knew that he would be ok, but he was uncertain about Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was trying to protect the child and it was clear that the little boy was her priority and the enemy knew that, ganging up on her in the hopes that they could destroy her. Sakura was Sakura, so Sasuke estimated that their chances of mortality were about the same.

Who should he protect?

No question, his body moved reflexively towards Naruto. Cutting through the enemies that stood in his path with his sword of Kusanagi he pulled Naruto and the child into his arms. Wrapping them all in his Susanoo before the cannon hit. The battle lasted an hour after that. Ino frantically treated Sakura's wounds as she laid unconscious on the ground. Naruto stood away from the group, on a grassy hill top away from the battle site to shield the child from the gory scene.

Looking at Sakura on the ground, Sasuke figured that he should feel guilty. Reflecting back, he knew that Naruto would have been alright. Sakura was the one the needed to be saved, but she didn't measure up to Naruto. If it was Kakashi or Naruto: he would choose Naruto. If it was the rookie 9, Sai and team Gai versus Naruto; he would choose Naruto. If it was the world or Naruto; he would choose Naruto.

Sasuke loved her.

* * *

 _(The Torture and Investigation department in Konoha)_

"Tell us where the girl is!" the Jonin shouted.

"I don't know! Look man, they just paid me to put a little powder in her drink. I didn't know what they were going to do with her." The boy insisted. He looked like he hadn't washed in days and reeked of body odor. "I just put a little powder in her drink!"

"The girl had a family, and we can't even bring her body back in one piece because she was skinned alive! She is dead and you are an accessory to the crime. If you don't cooperate you will be punished for your crimes, and this isn't some civilian court. It's military and we shinobi don't play around, you will be hanged." The Jonin threatened. "Tell us who hired you!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I just got notes and pictures. I never really saw the guy!"

Ibiki Morino walked away from the one-way mirror. The boy didn't know anything worthwhile, even if they sent Inoichi in they wouldn't find anything. The case had been left in the hands of the civilian police force for the past couple of months and the bodies had been piling up. 16 girls with blonde hair and blue eyes had been left for dead after their bodies had been mutilated and their skin stripped.

When the latest body had been found, the civilian force had found a wall full of pictures. Their first break in the case. The wall was covered in pictures of the same girl; blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. Naruto Uzumaki, even the civil force could recognize her. They had booted the case up to the Shinobi team.

The details of the case were disturbing. It was clear that the perpetrator of these crimes was using these girls as practice for his real target, Naruto. But, there were still questions that needed to be answered.

Why Naruto?

Why skin the girls?

Who was doing this?

* * *

 **So? What did you think?**


End file.
